


New Beginnings and Unfinished Business

by asvb



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, hinted alkibiades/lykaon, not thaletas friendly, past alexios/tha;etas, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvb/pseuds/asvb
Summary: **Spoilers**With the family back together, Alexios works to end the Cult with the help of the friends he made along the way. He gets closer to Brasidas(Who lives dammit!!!), but reopens old wounds in the process.
Relationships: Alexios/Brasidas (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you haven't finished the game! it is sooooo worth it to play the story through for yourself first!  
> This story is based on a playthrough as Alexios and a romance with Thaletas, and Brasidas was not killed in this story!

“Mater, I’m tired.” Alexios whispers as he falls to his knees in front of Myrrine and leans his forehead against her stomach.  
“I know lamb, I know. It is almost over. Our family is together once more, all that is left is to finish the Cult. Rest, my son. Tomorrow I will give you a much easier task.” Myrrine whispers as she strokes his hair. He nods against her stomach and stays there for a bit before rising to his feet and shuffling off to bed. He tosses and turns as he sleeps, and wakes feeling less rested than before. He shuffles out of his room to see his sister and mother talking quietly.  
“Mater?” Alexios mumbles as he wanders closer.  
“Ah, good morning lamb. Your sister and I were just discussing our plan.” Myrrine says with a smile as she stands and leads Alexios to the table. “Kassandra and I will go to the islands and gather information and allies. You will go to the mainlands with Brasidas and gather those who are sympathetic to our cause. Can you do this for me?”  
“Yes Mater, I already know of some people to ask. You should check Mykonos and Delos. The rebels there helped me defeat a cult member there, they may be willing to work with us again.” Alexios murmurs as his head is filled with memories of the Silver Islands. Myrrine regards him softly before nodding and gesturing to the open door where Brasidas stands near Phobos and his own mount, fending off Ikaros with a laugh.  
“Brasidas is ready whenever you call off your bird, lamb. I will meet you back here when our searches are over. Do not be gone for too long my son, for I will miss you.” Myrrine chuckles and pulls Alexios in for a warm hug. Alexios nods against her shoulder as he hugs her tightly, before slowly letting go and stepping out the door to join Brasidas. Brasidas looks up with a smile as Ikaros swoops over to land on Alexios’s arm.  
“Ah, the mighty Eagle Bearer to the rescue once more! Are you ready to go?” Brasidas asks as Alexios steps up to Phobos and lovingly pats the horse’s neck.  
“As I’ll ever be. Do you have a heading, or should I choose?” Alexios responds with a laugh as he lifts himself to straddle Phobos.  
“Well, I have already sent letters to my allies and received responses, so it is up to you on which of your allies to visit first.” Brasidas reasons as he mounts his horse and turns to Alexios.  
“Hmm, well there’s Lykaon, Hippokrates, Sokrates, Alkibiades, and Aristophanes. The first two are doctors that travel some, and the other three are in Athens.” Alexios offers.  
“I would say that we should head for Athens first because those allies are stationary, and then travel to the last places you met with the doctors and work from there.” Brasidas decides, turning his horse and beginning the journey towards Attika. Alexios nods and follows.  
As they make their way to Attika, Brasidas turns to Alexios. “How did you come to know these men?” Alexios smiles at the memories filling his head.  
“Well, I met Lykaon when I went to meet the Oracle. Apparently his grandmother was the Oracle that the Cult used to try and destroy my family. I met Hippokrates while I was searching Argolis for clues about my Mater. I met the other three at a symposium in Athens. Sokrates is a… talented conversationalist, Aristophanes has quite a sense of humor, and Alkibiades… well there are no words to truly explain Alkibiades.” Alexios grins as he talks about his friends.  
“I look forward to meeting these people you think so highly of.” Brasidas smiles and pats Alexios on the shoulder. Alexios smiles to himself and feels more invigorated as they travel.  
They share stories and jokes until they arrive in Attika. Once they reach the gates of Athens, Alexios smiles and spurs his horse forwards in excitement while Brasidas grows quiet as he follows Alexios. They tie up their horses at the stable and walk through the streets to Perikle’s old house. They step through the doorway into the central room to find everyone together at Perikles's old house. Hippokrates is explaining his journeys to Sokrates and Aristophanes over wine, while Lykaon gestures over some story he’s telling as Alkibiades watches him with a fond look where they are curled together in a corner. Alexios smiles at the sight of his friends gathered together for fun. Sokrates looks over to see Alexios in the doorway and smiles warmly.  
“Ah, Alexios! Good fortune smiles upon us as the Gods lead you to our sides once more.” Sokrates exclaims as he steps forward to clasp arms with Alexios. Brasidas watches from the background as Alexios is greeted by his friends. He smiles to himself as he sees the tension slowly fade from Alexios as he catches up with his friends and explains the situation. After they finish conversing, Alexios comes over to tell Brasidas that they have all agreed to join them.


	2. Chapter 2

After some time traveling, Brasidas and Alexios finally return to Lakonia. As they reach the beach where Alexios first reunited with his mother in Lakonia, Alexios spots her standing and talking to someone. Alexios smiles and leaps from his horse before rushing over and wrapping his mother into a hug.  
“Oh Alexios, you’ve finally returned to me! I have missed you so.” Myrrine whispers as she pets his hair. He smiles into her shoulder and holds her tighter.  
“I’ve missed you too Mater.” Alexios murmurs. “I was able to bring five allies with me, they have been very helpful in the past.” Alexios states as he slowly steps back from his mother and gestures to his friends who are standing back with Brasidas.  
“That’s wonderful Alexios, I would very much like to meet them.” Myrrine responds. However before Alexios can lead her over to them, a shout comes from behind him.  
“Alexios?!” At his name, Alexios whirls around to see a familiar figure running towards him. Alexios gasps and stands there shocked as the figure races up and wraps his arms around Alexios, holding him tightly to his chest.  
“Th- Thaletas?” Alexios whispers as Thaletas slowly pulls back and caresses his cheek.  
“Oh Alexios, how I have missed you. I have regretted our parting from the moment you walked away. I was wrong, so wrong and I apologise.” Thaletas murmurs before dropping to his knees before Alexios. “Please let me work for your forgiveness, I swear to never hurt you again.” Alexios whimpers softly, causing Brasidas to look over sharply.  
"Forgive you? You want me to forgive you?! After you used me, toyed with my emotions, and then tossed me aside after I won the islands for you?! I did everything for you!" Alexios screams angrily. Thaletas falls back in alarm as Alexios advances on him, gesturing wildly.  
"I saved your life on that beach when we first met! I sunk the entire surrounding athenian fleet for you, and saved your damned helmet! I agreed with you at every turn, even when Kyra had the better strategy!" Brasidas's eyes widen as Alexios continues. He steps forward to attempt to mediate, but Myrrine grabs his arm and shakes her head.  
"I gave you everything, all that I had to give, and all I wanted was your respect. But you couldn't even give me that. I begged you to come with me, and you told me Sparta holds your heart. And then I turn around and find you giving your heart to her. Why was I not good enough?!" Alexios yells, frustrated tears gathering in his eyes. At this Brasidas snarls and struggles against Myrrine’s hold. Thaletas just looks bewildered.  
“I don’t understand why you are so upset!” Thaletas exclaims. “You offered your help freely, and I told you when we met that I came there for Kyra. You’re just a mercenary, I didn’t think you could even feel so attached to someone…” At these words, Brasidas sees red. Breaking free from Myrrine’s grip, he rushes forward and slams his fist into Thaletas’s face and knocks him down. Brasidas follows him to the sand.  
“HOW DARE YOU!” Brasidas roars. “Alexios deserves better than you! Sparta Deserves better than you! You are scum! A deserter, a traitor, a coward! You don’t deserve this shield! You don’t deserve Alexios! You deserve nothing you Malakas! Alexios. Is. Still. Human! Of course he has feelings!” Brasidas yells at Thaletas, punctuating each sentence with a blow. Thaletas desperately tries to defend himself as everyone else on the beach watches in shock. Alexios shakes the stunned feeling away first and catches Brasidas’s fist before he can land another blow.  
“Brasidas.” He says softly. Immediately the spartan rage begins to fade and Brasidas stops, chest heaving with the force of his angry breaths.  
“I am ashamed to count you as spartan. You don’t deserve to wear her colors or carry her shield, and I will never trust you at my side in battle.” Brasidas states calmly as he stands up. He spits at Thaletas’s feet, then allows Alexios to lead him away. Myrrine steps forward.  
“Return to where you came from. We no longer want your help. You are not welcome here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the shorter length and gap between up dates, but thanks so much for the comments!

Alexios leads Brasidas away towards his home. Once there he pulls Brasidas inside and sits him down on his bed. He pulls out a cloth and gently cleans the blood from Brasidas’s knuckles.   
“I apologize.” Brasidas murmurs. Alexios glances up at him, but says nothing. “You don’t need me to fight your battles for you. I know you can fight them yourself, I’ve fought by your side before. I just couldn’t stand by and let that Malakas say those things. You deserve better. You deserve the world, and I wish that man never had the chance to hurt you.” Brasidas explains quietly as he watches Alexios tend to his hands. Alexios says nothing for a while, then Brasidas feels lips brush his cheek. He looks up into Alexios’s eyes and sees a small smile.  
“No one has ever done that for me before. You’re right, I can fight my own battles, but it feels nice to know that someone thinks that I am worth defending like that. Thank you.” Alexios whispers as he smiles at Brasidas. Brasidas grins and leans forward to press their foreheads together.   
“I will always fight for you, Alexios.” Brasidas states. Alexios looks away as a blush comes to his cheeks. Suddenly the door opens and Myrrine walks in, Kassandra trailing behind her.  
"Oh my lamb, I'm sorry this happened. If I had known…" Myrrine begins as she gently cradles Alexios's face. Alexios smiles sadly and leans into his mother's hands.   
"It's my fault mater. I thought I could handle seeing him again. But when he started saying those things I just couldn't stand it." Alexios explains. Myrrine nods and strokes his hair.  
"Well, I sent him away. We have no need for cowards here. We will all rest for tonight, and then tomorrow we will head out for information on the cult." Myrrine states. "Rest, my lamb. I shall see you in the morning." Alexios nods and stands with a yawn. He hugs his mother and pats both Kassandra and Brasidas on the shoulder before wandering off to bed. Myrrine watches him go, then gestures for Brasidas to follow her outside. Once there, she turns to him with a protective glint in her eyes.  
“Explain yourself Spartan.” She demands. Brasidas instinctively stands at attention.  
“I meant no disrespect to Alexios, but I cannot stand anyone who dares call themselves spartan to get away with those actions. Idiocy and selfishness cannot be tolerated within Sparta’s ranks. And your son, I have stood with him in battle and helped and been helped by Alexios so many times. To hear him doubt himself and his worth over that Malaka’s words, I could not just stand idly by.” Brasidas states. Myrrine stares into his eyes, then smiles softly.  
“Thank you, Brasidas, for caring for my son as you do. Sadly there are very few who do.” Myrrine says gratefully as she places a gentle hand on his arm. “Now, come in and get some sleep, there will be much to do come morning.” Brasidas nods and follows her in, then the house settles down to rest.


End file.
